


St-Valentin

by FlyorDrown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Letters, M/M, Surprises, Valentine's Day, friends - Freeform, prince - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyorDrown/pseuds/FlyorDrown





	St-Valentin

"De ce que m'a raconté ma nounou hier soir, de ma naissance à mes six mois, ma mère n'a pu passer que 52 jours avec moi. Ça équivaut à deux mois. Deux moi seulement alors qu'elle aurait du être là tous les jours. Je me demande souvent si c'est elle qui l'a choisi ou bien si on l'a obligée. Je me demande surtout ce qu'elle pense de moi aujourd'hui et si mes parents s'attendent à ce que je devienne un vrai bon roi ou que je reste un simple prince gardé dans l'ignorance.

 

Depuis longtemps je me pose des questions. Comme tout le monde. Sur mon passé et surtout sur mon futur. Qu'est-ce qui m'attend plus tard? J'ai hâte de le savoir. Nounou me dit tous les jours que j'en apprends un peu plus sur mon passé, sur ce qui va arriver bientôt aussi. Elle est comme une mère, mais je pense qu'elle en fait un peu plus que ce que la reine aurait fait. Elle sait me conseiller même si j'ai parfois de la misère à comprendre."

« - Louis! Descends, le souper est prêt! »

Je fermai d'un coup sec la couverture de mon carnet avant de me relever pour aller rejoindre Nounou en bas.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on mange aujourd'hui?  
\- Des oeufs avec du bacon, comme tu les aimes! » S'exclama-t-elle avec son éternel sourire.

Je le lui rendis sans mal et m'assis sur une des chaise en bout de table. Elle me rejoignit rapidement, deux assiettes pleines dans les mains. Elle s'assit sur la chaise face à moi et commença à manger après avoir lancé un «Bon appétit!».

« - J'allais oublier! » Lança-t-elle en me faisant sursauter. « Ta mère est passée tout à l'heure, elle a déposé une dizaine de lettres pour toi et j'en ai trouvé une tout à l'heure qui était déposée sur le seuil de la porte. Elle t'es aussi adressée.  
\- Je regarderai ça après le repas alors. » Répondis-je. « Tu as prévu quoi pour la soirée?  
\- J'avais prévu que tu voudrais lire tes lettres alors je t'ai laissé une heure et demie de libre. Ensuite, on pourrait peut-être regarder un film, sinon, il te reste encore des devoirs à terminer.  
\- Ah oui, je pense que je vais faire mes devoirs alors. Tu sais quand je pourrai aller magasiner?  
\- Probablement dans deux jours. Et maintenant, mange avant que ça refroidisse. »

Le repas se termina en silence, comme d'habitude. Elle s'occupa de débarrasser la table après m'avoir indiqué du doigt la pile de lettres posée sur la table basse du salon. Je la ramassai et montai dans ma chambre pour me laisser tomber sur mon lit avec la pile. Prenant la première, je découvris l'écriture d'une jeune fille qui devait être un peu plus âgée que moi. Elle me demandait où je vivais pour pouvoir me voir parce qu'il y avait trop peu de photos de moi. Je la pliai pour former un avion et déposai le bout de papier à côté de moi.

Les trois lettres suivantes finirent comme la première, mais la cinquième m'intrigua. Il s'agissait d'un garçon qui disait vivre comme moi. Enfermé dans sa chambre sans pouvoir sortir de la journée. Il m'expliquait un peu comment il se sentait. Alors, c'est vraiment comme ça que les gens voient ma vie? Ennuyeuse? Je ne suis pourtant pas enfermé. Je peux sortir à l'extérieur pendant mes temps libres et mes cours sont simplement divisés autrement que les leurs. Je laissai cette lettre-là de côté pour peut-être y répondre plus tard.

Je lu les cinq autres lettres un peu inconsciemment et la dernière, celle trouvée sur le seuil de la maison, resta sur mon lit alors que je prenais la lettre mise de côté pour rédiger une réponse. Je m'installai à mon bureau, rangeant mon carnet dans le tiroir de droite et sortant une feuille bleue pâle.

"Bonjour cher Liam,

Tu m'as écrit en pensant vivre comme moi. Je dois t'avouer que d'être enfermé dans une chambre comme ça, ce ne doit pas être très amusant. Mais, je dois aussi te dire que je ne vis pas exactement comme toi. Oui, je passe la plus grande partie de mes journées entre les quatre murs de la maison où je vis, mais je ne suis pas enfermé.

Je pourrais aller où je veux quand je le veux si je le voulais réellement, mais je me contente de suivre mon emplois du temps, comme un élève à l'école. C'est juste un peu différent pour moi, tu vois. J'ai des cours, ils ne sont simplement pas exactement comme les tiens...

Je ne suis peut-être pas non plus au courant de tous les derniers groupes musicaux à la mode, ou de la mode en général, des dernières tendances, sauf que je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment important. Je suis heureux de ma façon de vivre et je ne souhaite en aucun cas changer.

J'espère que tu finiras par tenir tête à tes parents comme tu m'as expliqué le vouloir. Ne soit simplement pas violent avec eux, ce serait déplacé pour quelqu'un qui a l'air aussi gentil que toi.  
Avec affection,  
Louis, le prince délaissé"

Je sortis ensuite chercher une enveloppe dans le placard du couloir et je rangeai le papier plié en trois à l'intérieur, lichant les côtés pour la fermer. Je descendis finalement pour expliquer à Nounou que je sortais poster une lettre avant de claquer la porte derrière moi.

Le vent frais fouetta mon visage dès que je sortis la tête de la maison. N'étant pas habitué à être dehors, je n'avais pas pensé à prendre un manteau en ce mois de février et la neige tombait sur moi en de petits flocons. Je descendis donc le plus possible les manches longues de mon chandail, croisant aussi les bras sur mon torse pour me réchauffer un tant soit peu.

¥×¥

J'étais en train de terminer mes devoirs en retard lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua. Je savais qui venait d'entrer et j'appréhendais la confrontation prochaine. J'avais été obligé de manquer les cours aujourd'hui pour m'occuper de ma soeur malade. Par contre, mon père se fout toujours de la raison, il ne fait que me crier après pour finir par soit me frapper, soit me lancer dans un mur.

« - Styles Junior, tu descends tes petites fesses de tapettes ici immédiatement! » Cria mon père du salon.

Je pris mon temps pour fermer tous mes cahiers, les ranger dans mon sac que je plaçai derrière ma porte avant de descendre, passant par la chambre de ma soeur pour m'assurer qu'elle était bien endormie. Mon père était debout, les bras croisés fermement et le visage rougis par sa colère apparente.

En me voyant arriver, un petit sourire en coin fit son apparition. Pas un sourire comme s'il était fier de la personne que j'étais devenu, plutôt un sourire dédaigneux. Il me détestait jusqu'à la moelle et il ne me gardait à la maison que pour me frapper lorsqu'il en avait envie. C'était un vrai enfer pour moi mais je restais pour ma soeur.

« - Approche. » Ordonna-il fermement en me faisant un signe de la main.

Je regardai par la fenêtre derrière lui pour observer la neige alors que j'avançais lentement, un minuscule pas à la fois, m'arrêtant à un mètre de lui.

« - Regarde-moi! » Cria-t-il.

Je relevai les yeux pour le fixer, nos regards liés par notre mépris mutuel.

« - Tu sais qu'au prix que ta mère et moi avons payé tes cours, tu n'as pas le droit d'en manquer un seul! Alors pourquoi l'as tu fait? » Continua-t-il en criant toujours. « Ne me réponds pas! Je ne veux pas savoir! »

Je gardai la bouche fermée, les lèvres pincées , soutenant toujours son regard que je détestais. Son poing vint s'écraser sur ma joue gauche sans que je n'ais le temps de réagir.

« - Tu vois ce que ça fait quand tu ne vas pas à l'école?! »

Et il m'envoya un autre coup dans le ventre cette fois, suivis d'un coup de pied dans le tibia. Je plaçai tant bien que mal mes bras en position de défense devant mon ventre, sans résultat. Il était vraiment furieux et il ne s'arrêterait pas avant que je sois inconscient.

Je commençai à reculer après une dizaine de coup. Je subissais, encore une fois, mais je ne me laissai pas tomber comme à l'habitude, je devais atteindre la porte pour sortir. Le dos maintenant collé au mur, à quelques mètres seulement de ma libération, je reçus un coup plus fort en plein sternum. Je tombai à genou et il m'assaillit de coup de pied sans relâche. Je marchai à quatre pattes, lentement, jusqu'à la porte. Je me redressai alors avec l'aide de la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit sous moi, me faisant tomber à l'extérieur.  
La porte se referma en un bruit sec après que les coups aient cessés de pleuvoir sur mon corps déjà fragile. J'étais maintenant couché sur le côté en plein milieu du perron et c'est avec difficulté que je me trainai en bas des trois marches en bois. C'est rendu au milieu de l'allée que je le remarquai, lui, le garçon d'en face, en train de m'observer. J'arrêtai de lutter contre la douleur qui fusait dans chacun de mes membres dès que je le vis s'approcher doucement de moi.

« - Mais qui t'as fait ça? » Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même après s'être accroupis à mes côtés.

Je le laissai m'aider à me redresser, serrant les lèvres sous la douleur poignante. Il passa mon bras droit sur son épaule et utilisa son bras gauche pour me soutenir le mieux possible. Je m'appuyai totalement sur lui, ne supportant même plus la lumière des réverbères dans la rue. Mes yeux se fermèrent sans protestation dès qu'il m'eut déposé sur un lit moelleux après avoir monté un escalier. J'avais réellement l'impression d'être sur un nuage à ce moment-là.

J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté lorsque j'entendis du bruit venir de ma gauche. Je fus d'abord désorienté par la pièce qui ne ressemblait à aucune que j'avais pu voir auparavant. Elle était peinturée d'un bleu ciel tellement pâle qu'on aurait presque pu dire qu'il était blanc. Il y avait partout sur les murs des étoiles blanches accrochées sur les murs et un total de cinq étoiles noires. En soulevant un peu la tête vers l'avant, je pus voir qu'il neigeait un peu à l'extérieur et que le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher.

« - Bonjour cher jeune homme. » Me dit une femme dans la quarantaine.  
« - Bon-bonjour. » Dis-je en enfouissant de nouveau ma tête dans l'oreiller.  
« - Je t'ai apporté un bol de soupe avec une tasse de thé. As-tu besoin d'aide pour te redresser?  
\- Je ne sais pas si ça va être possible en fait. » Soufflais-je en fermant les yeux.  
« - Il faut absolument que tu manges, je vais t'aider. »

Elle déposa alors le plateau sur la petite table de chevet noire et m'aida à me redresser, plaçant l'oreiller de façon à ce qu'il me fasse un bon accotoir. Je retins mon souffle tout le long à cause de la douleur qui fusait de partout. Je laissai sortir quelques gémissements étouffés avant qu'elle ne me lâche. Elle déposa ensuite le plateau sur mes cuisses avant de partir avec un sourire chaleureux. Je pris le bol pour boire la soupe puisqu'il n'y avait aucun ustensile et je bus ensuite à petites gorgées le thé qui avait un goût plutôt sucré.

Je continuai à observer la pièce, trouvant ainsi une lampe bleue sur la table de chevet, un bureau de travail noir où avait été déposé plusieurs enveloppes dont celle que j'avais laissée plus tôt dans la journée devant la porte de la maison. Il y avait aussi un cadre avec la reine, le roi et leur fils naissant, à l'hôpital, et je trouvai au plafond d'autres petites étoiles blanches. Je sursautai en entendant la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau sur la dame de tout à l'heure.

« - Tu dois encore te reposer chéri, je vais t'aider à t'allonger de nouveau. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et elle débarrassa le plateau de sur moi, le plaçant au bout du lit. Elle replaça l'oreiller pour que je puisse placer ma tête dessus, avant de m'embrasser tendrement le front. Elle me sourit encore, plaça silencieusement les couvertures jusque sous mon menton et prit le plateau en main, avant de sortir de la pièce en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Je pris plusieurs minutes pour me vider la tête et je finis pas m'assoupir.

◘

Je dormis sur le divan ce soir-là, une simple couverture enroulée autour de moi. Je me fis réveiller par les rayons du soleil le lendemain matin. M'étirant, je fis tomber la couverte par terre et je sursautai en voyant Nounou devant moi.

« - Ton ami dort encore, tu devrais peut-être aller attendre qu'il se réveille dans ta chambre. » dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. « Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner en attendant.  
\- J'y vais dans ce cas. » Dis-je en baillant.

Je montai donc les marches lentement, rejoignant finalement ma chambre. Il était là, mon voisin, endormi, les cheveux pleins de sueur, plusieurs ecchymoses déjà en vue sur son visage. Il avait l'air bien, dans son univers imaginaire, comme je l'étais dans le mien habituellement. Je déplaçai ma chaise de bureau près du lit pour veiller sur lui. Je ne le connaissais pas, je ne savais même pas son prénom, mais il me semblait si familier.

J'attendis une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de me décider à bouger. Je ne pouvais pas le réveiller, alors j'allai chercher la dernière lettre de la veille sur mon bureau. Je l'ouvris après m'être assis de nouveau:

"Bonjour Louis,

Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, mais moi je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu étais devenu. Je ne me rappelle pas de grand chose, mais j'ai encore quelques souvenirs des deux années où on jouait ensemble. On se rejoignait dès huit heures dans la rue pour jouer au ballon et ensuite, on allait manger avec ma mère dans la cuisine. Parfois, ta nounou venait nous rejoindre. Quand le repas était terminé, on allait dans ton jardin, de l'autre côté de la rue, pour jouer dans la cabane en bois que tes parents avaient fait installer. On s'amusait à se courir après et c'était toujours de bons moments. Probablement tous mes meilleurs souvenirs sont passés avec toi...

Plus tard, on a commencé à arrêter de se voir. J'avais de l'école et toi, tu avais des cours privés chez toi. Je me suis fait quelques autres amis et je pense bien que c'est un peu de ma faute si on s'est éloignés. Je m'en veux tu sais... Mais ce n'est pas tout, après qu'on se soit perdu de vue, ma mère est tombée malade. Un cancer. J'avais besoin de soutien et j'avais bien trop peur que tu me rejettes, alors je me suis rabattu sur mon père. Lui-même était déjà bien trop pris par sa tristesse et il devait en plus s'occuper de ma soeur.

Tu te souviens d'elle, n'est-ce pas? Elle a bien grandit maintenant. Ses cheveux ont brunis, ils sont presque noirs maintenant. Ses yeux aussi ont changés, ils sont plus verdâtres maintenant.

Enfin, il faut dire qu'à mes huit ans, la vie à la maison n'était pas des plus simple. On était toujours tous les trois cachés chacun dans un coin et on ne se parlait plus du tout. Ma soeur était beaucoup trop jeune et a fini par craquer en premier. Un jour, elle est venue me voir pour discuter de tout ça, et je crois que ça nous a fait du bien à tous les deux. Ce jour-là a changé toute la petite routine qu'on avait inconsciemment mise en place. À l'école, je ne me tenais qu'avec ma soeur qui n'avait pas d'amis, tout comme moi à ce moment-là. Lorsqu'on rentrait à la maison, on s'installait dans ma chambre pour faire nos devoirs et on y restait jusqu'à ce que notre père arrive. Il préparait le souper et mangeait avant de nous avertir. On soupait donc tous les deux. Il a fini par se rabattre sur l'alcool et est devenu agressif envers moi.

On vit comme ça depuis presque dix ans maintenant, mais je n'en peux plus..."

Il n'y avait pas de signature, mais je devinai rapidement que c'était Harry, mon Harry de ses deux années. Deux années qui nous appartenaient, à lui et moi. C'était probablement mes meilleurs souvenirs aussi. Il a toujours été mon seul ami. Et maintenant, il était là, sous mes yeux, allongé dans mon lit, blessé par son propre père. Une larme dévala ma joue en repensant à toutes ces choses qu'on avait partagées, plus jeunes. C'était magique à cette époque, maintenant, ce n'était qu'un passé à moitié effacé.

Harry commença à s'agiter, probablement parce que la goutte d'eau était allée se loger sur son front. Il fronça d'abord les sourcils, déplaçant ensuite sa main pour venir essuyer la goutte, finissant par ouvrir les yeux. Il m'observa de ses petits yeux toujours endormis, un sourire se glissant lentement sur son visage. Je répondis aisément à son bonjour silencieux avant de me baisser à son niveau pour laisser un baiser sur son front.

« - Tu n'as pas trop mal? » M'assurais-je d'une voix presque inaudible.  
« - Ça peut aller. » Répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

On s'observa un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il coupe le silence.

« - On peut aller manger quelque chose?  
\- Si tu es capable de descendre, on peut y aller. » Dis-je.  
« - Aide-moi un peu et ce devrait être correct. »

Je commençai par le redresser avec un peu de difficulté, l'assoyant dans le milieu du matelas. Je le fis ensuite pivoter afin que ses jambes pendent sur le bord du lit. Je plaçai son bras par dessus mon épaule et le mien autour de sa taille, tout comme la veille, le levant le plus lentement possible. On descendit jusqu'à la cuisine où on put déguster des crêpes au sirop d'érable. On dut l'aider un peu au départ, mais il finit par bien se débrouiller seul.

Il resta à peu près dans cet état pendant trois jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette plutôt bien de ses blessures. Il dormait toujours dans mon lit et moi sur le divan, mais notre routine était bien faite. Et puis, le premier février arriva, je me souvenais que c'était son anniversaire, alors j'avais préparé un petit quelque chose.

Après m'être réveillé, je montai dans ma chambre, allant encore m'asseoir sur la chaise toujours placée près du lit. J'attendis qu'il s'éveille à son tour, ce qui ne tarda pas. Il me sourit et je déposai un nouveau baiser sur son front. Il se redressa dans le lit, croisant ses jambes sous les couvertures. Il attendait que je parle, ce que je ne tardai pas à faire.

« - J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi. » Annonçais-je avec enthousiasme.  
« - Oh, mais il ne fallait pas! » S'exclama-t-il.  
« - Arrête, ça me fait plaisir, vraiment. » Protestais-je.

Il se résigna bien vite et j'en profitai pour me relever, allant chercher une étoile blanche près de la tête de lit. Une étoile brillante qu'il avait souvent frôlé du bout des doigts durant ces derniers jours. Il me regarda faire, perplexe. Je lui tendis finalement l'objet luisant qu'il prit délicatement entre ses doigts fins. La retournant, il vit gravé à l'intérieur son prénom, qui était apparu après que j'aie décroché l'étoile. Un fin fil d'argent poussa rapidement pour former une chaîne qu'il passa autour de son cou.

« - Merci. » Chuchota-t-il.

Je lui souris avant de venir l'encercler de mes bras, lui offrant une étreinte comme celles qu'on avait l'habitude de se donner, plus jeunes.

« - Je pourrais prendre une douche? » Me questionna-t-il.  
« - Bien sûr, tu n'as qu'à me suivre. »

Je me levai pour me diriger vers la salle de bain au fond du couloir où Harry me suivit. Il entra et je le laissai seul, retournant dans ma chambre pour lire la réponse que m'avait envoyé Liam.

"Bonjour cher Prince,

Je savais bien que nos situations n'étaient pas vraiment identiques, mais je m'étais dit que, peut-être, vous pourriez me comprendre, on ne sait jamais... Mais, vu votre réponse, je vois bien que je m'étais trompé. Vous êtes entouré d'amour, au moins d'un côté maternel, n'empêche que moi je suis seul.

Je sais que j'ai tord de me plaindre de cette façon, parce que c'est moi qui aie fini par partir. Oui, comme vous me l'aviez proposé, j'ai tenu tête à mes parents et j'ai dû leur avouer des choses que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû... Cependant, il est trop tard maintenant alors je suis dehors, les doigts gelés, en train d'écrire cette deuxième lettre que vous ne devez probablement même pas lire.

Vous êtes gentil, au fait, de penser que tout le monde est gentil dès le départ, de ne pas croire que la personne à qui vous parlez n'est pas d'assez bonne "qualité" pour parler avec vous. Et jamais je ne vous remercierai assez de croire que je suis quelqu'un de bon.

Si jamais vous voulez répondre à cette lettre, vous n'aurez qu'à laisser la vôtre collée sur la porte menant au palais, j'irai la chercher aux environs de minuit.

Liam, le blessé"

Je fus secoué par tous ses aveux. Je ne croyais pas que quelqu'un pouvait être désespéré au point de laisser toutes ces confidences dans une simple lettre. Je rédigeai rapidement une réponse, lui parlant un peu d'Harry qui était revenu dans ma vie comme un boulet de canon et finissant avec la même signature que la dernière fois. Je cachetai et timbrai la lettre avant de la déposer sur mon bureau. J'allai ensuite chercher des vêtements pour Harry qui devait désormais avoir terminé de prendre sa douche.

En arrivant devant la porte de la salle de bain, je cognai d'abord, annonçant que j'apportais du linge. Il ouvrit la porte, dévoilant de grands pieds, une serviette enroulée autour des hanches qui descendait jusqu'à mi-mollet, un torse nu bien découpé et des cheveux encore ruisselant d'eau. Je lui tendis alors les morceaux de tissu qu'il prit pour les déposer sur le comptoir derrière lui. La serviette tomba alors qu'il se retournait ver moi et je restai figé devant lui, faisant des aller-retour frénétique de ses yeux à son membre. Il m'observait, à moitié effrayé d'être à découvert comme ça et à moitié surpris de ma réaction.

« - C'est pareil... Comme moi? » Demandais-je, ahuris.  
« - Heu, bah oui, tu ne croyais tout de même pas être le seul à en avoir un? » Dit-il, sceptique.  
« - Non, c'est juste que ça fait... Étrange.  
\- Tu peux toucher si tu veux.  
\- Tu es sûr?  
\- Oui, il semble que tu n'as pas eu d'éducation sexuelle.  
\- Mais bien sûr qu'on m'en a parlé! » M'indignais-je.  
« - Il faut croire que ce n'était pas assez! Tu n'as sûrement pas eu d'éducation technique...  
\- Je dois avouer que non, mais qu'est-ce que ça change?  
\- Mais tout! Allez, viens, je vais te montrer moi. »

Et il me saisit par le poignet, m'entrainant dans la chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui en s'assurant qu'elle était bien verrouillée avant de me pousser jusqu'au lit où je tombai sur le dos.

« - Tout d'abord, » Dit-il. « On commence lentement. On peut se caresser et s'embrasser pour s'exciter. Tu peux passer tes mains où tu veux. Ajouta-t-il en plaçant mes mains sur son torse alors qu'il s'était assis sur mon bas-ventre. « Je fais pareil et comme je suis sur le dessus, je peux frotter nos bassins un peu. » Continua-t-il en commençant à remuer sur moi, s'abaissant pour pouvoir m'embrasser sur la bouche.

Ce fut d'abord un peu timide, mais il prit rapidement le dessus en passant la barrière de mes lèvres avec sa langue. Il se coucha totalement sur moi et j'en profitai pour faire descendre mes mains jusqu'à ses hanches pour jouer avec le bas de son chandail. Il continuait toujours ses va-et-vient tout en se décollant de nouveau pour faire remonter doucement mon chandail jusqu'à ce qu'il vole dans ma chambre pour atterrir près de mon lit et il revint pour m'embrasser. Je fus un peu plus entreprenant qu'au départ, remontant mes mains dans son dos et essayant d'ajuster un rythme pour bouger en même temps que lui.

« - Tu apprends bien vite. » Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille après avoir laissé une lignée de baiser le long de ma mâchoire. « Tu es prêt à passer à l'étape suivante? »

J'acquiesçai d'un simple geste de la tête parce que je savais que si j'ouvrais la bouche, seul un gémissement en sortirait.

« - Après, on s'assure d'avoir enlever tous les vêtements. » Dit-il en se redressant, s'agenouillant cette fois entre mes jambes.

Il déboutonna mon jeans pour le faire glisser le long de mes jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe pour aller rejoindre nos chandails avant de retirer mon boxer, libérant mon membre bien gonflé. Je le regardai, surpris, parce que je n'avais jamais vu mon sexe devenir aussi dur. Tout ça, c'était bien trop nouveau pour moi.

« - On peut continuer les préliminaires avec de la masturbation, mutuelle ou non, ou bien passer immédiatement à la pénétration. Je crois que c'est mieux que tu continues à découvrir un peu ton corps par contre. »

Il me sourit gentiment avant de m'embrasser quelques secondes, descendant ensuite en léchant mes tétons, mon torse, mon ventre jusqu'à mon pénis qu'il embrassa du bout des lèvres. Il avait déjà la base dans ses mains et il le prit ensuite complètement en bouche. Je me cambrai immédiatement en laissant sortir des gémissements trop incontrôlés à mon goût. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, accélérant plutôt.

« - A-arrête, je vais j-jouir. » Dis-je en haletant.  
« - Laisse-toi aller. » Contesta-t-il en enlevant provisoirement sa bouche.

Porté par le plaisir, je plaçai mes mains sur le derrière de sa nuque, le poussant tout en faisant monter mes hanches. Il me laissa faire sans protester malgré que ce devait être assez désagréable pour lui. Je jouis rapidement, laissant un râle de plaisir sortir de ma bouche sans retenue. Il avala tout et revint m'embrasser avant de me faire passer par dessus lui en roulant sur le lit.

« - À toi de faire tout ce que tu veux maintenant. » M'annonça-t-il, les yeux assombris.

Hésitant, je m'abaissai pour l'embrasser, descendant pour suçoter ses tétons à tour de rôle. Il laissa échapper plusieurs gémissements dès le départ en me chuchotant diverses idées pour la suite. Je me couchai totalement sur lui, l'embrassant sur la bouche et je commençai à frotter nos deux érections ensemble. J'étais déjà redevenue complètement dur et j'avais envie de le faire jouir comme il l'avait fait pour moi. Je me redressai sur les coudes de chaque côté de sa tête, prenant sa main dans la mienne, menant ses doigts à ma bouche. Il avait ouvert la sienne en m'observant, des étoiles dans les yeux. Je chuchotai dans son oreille qu'il pouvait commencer la préparation, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

Je sentis d'abord une vague de douleur en sentant son premier doigt en moi. Il fit de petit va et vient avant d'en ajouter un deuxième qu'il utilisa pour faire des mouvements de ciseau. Il continua jusqu'à ce que la douleur diminue un peu, en ajoutant finalement un dernier. Il n'arrêta que lorsque j'attrapai sa main pour la déposer sur le matelas. Je me relevai, utilisant ma main pour qu'il puisse entrer correctement en moi. Je m'assis lentement, laissant la douleur prendre possession de mon corps pour quelques minutes. Je me relevai pour descendre à nouveau un peu plus rapidement. Je devais mettre tout mon poids sur son torse pour l'empêcher de remonter. Je recommençai la manoeuvre quelques fois avant de me coucher encore une fois sur lui, l'embrassant par le même occasion.

Je vins sur lui plusieurs minutes plus tard en gémissant son nom, après qu'il ait touché ma prostate. Il me retourna alors sur le dos, donnant des coups de bassin pour jouir à son tour à peine une minute après moi, criant lui aussi mon prénom. Il se laissa tomber lourdement, essoufflé tout autant que je l'étais.

« - Bouges-toi de là. » Soufflais-je dans son oreille en essayant de le repousser. « J'arrive plus à respirer... »

Et il roula sur le côté pour m'observer les yeux mi-clos. Il s'approcha pour m'embrasser avant de relever les couvertures sur nous, me rapprochant ensuite de lui pour qu'on soit collés.

« - Tu n'avais pas besoin de cours pratiques finalement. » Souffla-t-il dans mes cheveux avant de s'endormir, ce que je fis à mon tour tout de suite après.

¥×¥

Je me réveillai en voyant un ciel doré, un corps pressé contre le mien. C'était différent des derniers réveils, mais c'était plus agréable. J'avais encore l'impression d'être sur un nuage après ce matin un peu fougueux. Je restai allongé là, observant le soleil se coucher alors que Louis commençait doucement à s'agiter.

« - Salut Lou. » Dis-je en embrassant le derrière de sa nuque.  
-« Hum... Laisse-moi dormir. » Protesta-t-il sans conviction.

Il se retourna pour me faire face, calant son visage dans le creux de mon cou pour se cacher. Je caressai ses cheveux tendrement en chuchotant que la nuit arrivait.

« - Quoi? Mais non! C'est impossible! » S'écria-t-il en relevant vivement sa tête qui vint cogner mon menton. « Aïe!  
\- Mais, il fallait que tu fasses attention Louis! » Soupirais-je en me frottant le menton. « Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil? »

Il était maintenant assis en indien devant moi, se massant le haut du crâne.

« - Je devais rejoindre Nounou pour apprendre à faire un nouveau dessert.  
\- Oh, je suis sûr qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas trop si elle apprend que tu faisais simplement t'occuper de moi. Vous pourrez bien vous reprendre demain.  
\- Demain, j'apprends autres choses. C'est la première fois que je l'oublie! Je lui avais promis et moi, je ne brise jamais mes promesses! Enfin, avant aujourd'hui. » Annonça-t-il tristement.  
« - On peut aller lui parler tout de suite si tu veux?  
\- Nan, pas comme ça! On doit se laver pour être propre avant!  
\- Alors sautons dans la douche!  
\- Pas ensemble. Je vais y aller en premier et descendre pour discuter avec elle et tu iras prendre la tienne pour nous rejoindre ensuite. »

Il se leva, mais faillit tomber. S'il ne s'était pas retenu sur le bord du lit, il se serait effondré sur le sol.

« - Louis? Ça va? » Demandais-je, inquiet.  
«-Non, non ça va pas. J'ai mal au dos comme si je me l'étais cassé de l'intérieur. » Se plaignit-il.

Je me levai pour aller le rejoindre, l'aidant à s'allonger de nouveau dans le lit.

« - On va laisser tomber la douche, je vais trouver une excuse pour Nounou.  
\- Non, on ne peut pas lui mentir!  
\- Tu veux vraiment que je lui dise la vérité?  
\- Non! Oui! Non! Oh, je sais pas. » Pleura-t-il en se prenant le visage dans les mains.  
« - Bon, je peux lui dire la vérité si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.  
\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense qu'on a fait ça pour s'amuser, c'était utile. N'est-ce pas...?  
\- Mais oui Louis!  
\- Alors, je sais pas, décide si tu veux qu'elle soit au courant. »

Je l'embrassai, me levai en caressant du bout des doigts ses mèches rebelles et je sortis de la chambre en fermant la porte. Je descendis rejoindre Nounou dans la cuisine où elle était en train de sortir une tarte au citron du four.

« - Oh tiens! Tu es en forme après cette énorme sieste? » Me salua-t-elle avec son énorme sourire.  
« - Ah, ouais, je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir dormir de toute la nuit!  
\- Oh, je suis sure que oui! Mais en attendant, tu voudrais peut-être une part de tarte?  
\- Oui, merci, ce serait bien gentil.  
\- On en profitera pour parler un peu de toi et Louis. » Dit-elle tout en coupant une part.

Je ne répondis rien, sortant simplement deux assiettes et deux fourchettes du lave-vaisselle pour les déposer sur la table ou Nounou finissait de couper les morceaux.

« - Assis-toi ici chéri. Je ne dirai rien de méchant, mon opinion ne compte jamais de toute façon, ce n'est que toi et lui. Vous faites tout ce que vous voulez, en autant que ce soit à l'étage. Sauf les bisous, ça vous le faites où vous voulez... Et si tu ne l'aimes pas, s'il te plait, ne le fait pas espérer, tu es son seul réel contact en dehors de moi et il souffrira si tu le laisses tomber sans raison apparente.  
\- Je comprends bien, mais vous savez, je l'aime pour de vrai, je ne lui aurais jamais fait cette... proposition si je n'avais pas eu de sentiments pour lui.  
-Bien, tâche simplement de t'en occuper comme il faut, ce n'est pas un chien, mais un humain adorable. Et si possible, faites moins de bruit la prochaine fois! » Dit-elle en riant de bon coeur.

Je souris et finis ma tarte avant de me lever pour aller rejoindre Louis à l'étage. On se rendormit au milieu de la nuit, après une grosse discussion nous concernant. Et dire que c'était ma fête aujourd'hui...

Deux semaines passèrent plutôt rapidement, on se câlinait, on s'aimait et c'était tout ce qui comptait en dehors de ses cours avec Nounou.

« - Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu prépares? » Me demanda un certain Louis trop curieux.  
« - Surprise, surprise! » Répondis-je en riant de sa mine déconfite.  
-« Oh, allez! Tu peux pas résister à ces petits yeux de chat botté. » Essaya-t-il en vain.  
« - Ne compte pas sur ton visage d'ange pour connaître tous mes secrets. » Souriais-je en tirant la langue.

Il vint me donner un minuscule baiser sur le bout des lèvres avant de s'enfuir tout en criant «Très bien! Je garde ta surprise secrète aussi alors!».

« - Petit vantard. » Soufflais-je pour moi-même, un gigantesque sourire affiché sur le visage.  
« - Tu n'es pas mieux que lui! » S'exclama Nounou qui me fit sursauter.  
« - Oh, ça c'est sûr et certain! » Répondis-je en rigolant.

Et elle repartit dans la cuisine où elle préparait un gâteau au chocolat. Je la suivis, tenant toujours mon cellulaire dans les mains.

« - On va partir dans quelques minutes. » Annonçais-je. « Le chauffeur devrait passer en avance puisque je viens de l'appeler.  
\- Bonne soirée à vous deux alors! Je vais vous garder une part de gâteau, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Je lui souris avant d'aller rejoindre Louis dans la salle de bain à l'étage où il terminait de boutonner sa chemise.

« - Tu es magnifique Lou! » Dis-je en l'enlaçant par derrière.  
« - Toi aussi mon coeur. Tu peux descendre, je te rejoins dans une minute. Je dois simplement prendre quelque chose dans notre chambre avant de partir. Tu sais, ta petite surprise. » Dit-il sur un ton joueur.

Je lui tirai la langue avant de retourner au rez-de-chaussée où je mis mon manteau, prenant celui de Louis dans mes mains pour le lui mettre quand il arriverait. Il sauta les deux dernières marches lorsqu'un klaxon retentit de l'extérieur. Je le pressai de s'habiller avant de lui ouvrir la porte pour sortir et aller rejoindre la limousine noire qui nous attendait. On arriva à la fleuristerie que j'avais réservé rapidement et j'entraînai Louis à l'intérieur où un panier de pique-nique nous attendait. Une grande couverture carottée était étendue sur le sol et les plats étaient déjà installés. On enleva nos manteaux et nos bottes pour s'asseoir en indien l'un à côté de l'autre. Je m'occupai de nous servir à manger pendant qu'il sortait son cadeau. Il me le plaça sur les genoux dès que j'eus terminé de tout placer.

« - Ne me demande pas ce qu'il contient, tu n'as qu'à l'ouvrir! »

Et sans poser aucune question, je défis la boucle faite d'un ruban luisant bleu et retirai le couvercle de la petite boite. À l'intérieur se trouvait un petit morceau de papier plié en quatre que je défroissai délicatement. Il s'y trouvait inscrit en grosses lettres écrites avec soin «Je t'aime mon cupidon» entouré d'un coeur colorié de rouge et de rose. C'était simple, c'était enfantin, mais c'était parfait parce que c'était la première fois qu'il me le disait. Il me sourit lorsque je relevai mes yeux embués de larmes vers lui. Et il le dit tout haut cette fois, venant m'embrasser amoureusement.


End file.
